


Rising from the ashes

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Happy Pack, Happy Sterek, Have i mentioned happy with kids?, M/M, Transfer from FF.net, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek through out the years. <br/>One big happy pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the ashes

It was Erica who brought a small Christmas tree into the ruins of the Hale house that first year they were turned, also known as the Year of Kanima.  
She set it up in the only part of the house that had actual WHOLE roof over it, in what they called a living room.

She brought the decorations and Christmas lights and got down to business. Even though they said they won't have any part in what will most definitely make Derek mad, Isaac and Boyd both actually helped.  
When Derek walked through the door few hours later , for a moment he stood frozen in the doorway. The tree, though relatively small, looked completely perfect next to the actually working fireplace.

 

"Don't rip our throats with your teeth?" Erika made it sound like a question. " It's Christmas and I guessed that with his dad Isaac didn't have many Merry ones and Boyd has been pretty much on his own for years and well, I wanted a tree, too. And I know your Christmas' sucked bad these past few years so I thought, maybe now that you have a new pack, us", she gave him a small smile, "it doesn't have to suck so bad anymore.

 

Derek stared at the tree and the lights dancing all around the living room, hung high above the big window. He gave his pack a small nod and walked over to squeeze Erika's shoulder. Coming from Derek, that was huge step forward. "You going home?" he asked them.  
"Um…We were actually hoping we stay with you" Isaac was the one to say. Boys just gave a nod as affirmation that his plans were the same.  
"And you?" he turned to Erica.

 

"She gave Derek another small smile. "I'm thinking my place is with my Alpha. If said Alpha will order some food" her smile grew wider and she could see corners of Derek's mouth fighting to go up. "Chinese or Pizza?"  
"Chinese" all three of the betas said in unison.  
Christmas came and went but the light's staid up.  
In fact, they staid up long enough for annoying Mrs. Harris who lived just at the borders's of Hale land to notice them when she was TRESPASSING and called the cops.  
After going to the station to deal with Sheriff ( who gave him apologetic look) and Mrs. Harris, 70 year old with glasses so thick that looked like they were made out of the glass from the bottom of a pickles jar, Derek returned to the manner to find his pack waiting on him.  
"She called the cops over a damn Christmas lights?" Erica gritted through her teeth. Wait, no. Fangs. Wow.

 

"She said it's February and she thought the house was on fire again and called me irresponsible for not taking it down." Derek slumped in the sofa.  
"What the hell does she care if OUR Christmas lights are on?" Isaac was the one to ask this time, while Boyd was just a threatening presence in the back. "And what was she doing on YOUR land?"

 

Derek just rolled his eyes as if to say: 'You're asking me?"  
"I'm gonna bite her if I catch her snooping around again!" Erica all but screamed.  
"And if she turns?" Derek's eyebrows met his hairline.  
Erica said no more.

________________________________________  
In the year after the Kanima incident, where the Kanima stayed Kanima since it seaked Master and Derek was the Alpha, meh, sure, he can be a master.  
Jackson and Lydia joined the pack and Stiles and Scott spent their entire summer fixing up the Hale house with the rest of them.

Threat called the Alpha pack came and went, luckily leaving no major damage.  
Lydia was something, Jackson was hella good at paralyzing anything that moves and as long as you NEVER dared to tease him he's Derek's pet, he was efficient as hell.  
That summer also sparked something between Stiles and Derek. Constant banter came to playful shove, shove came to hug and the day Scott came in for his Magic Mojo Werewolf Tattoo both of them knew it was only matter of time.  
NO time like Christmas, right?  
Freshly renovated Hale house was freshly decorated ( courtesy of Erica and Lydia and Stiles until the girls chased him away), freshly made food ( courtesy of Golden palace) and freshly sexually frustrated Stiles who wanted to get freshly fresh with Alphatastic leader of their pack of mongrels.

 

Derek was outside on the porch ( ha! they had porch) when Stiles came out, looking for him. "Ah, there you are. Why are you hiding from us? It's Christmaaaaaas" he grinned at Derek, who snorted. "I am aware, Stiles"  
"Fine, be a Sourass, what do I care" he stuck his tongue out.  
"Mistletoe" Lydia announced as she passed by them and into the house, pointing above their heads.  
"Um… Should I even pretend I don't want to get all up on that?" Stiles asked, pointing to Derek's ….Derek-ness.  
Derek made a face like he's thinking about it and then said simple:"Nope"  
"You can really smell it on me?" other boy asked in horror.  
"Stiles, shut up and do what the mistletoe says" Derek grimed at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

Or maybe not.

 

Cause 10 minutes later, his father, SHERIFF ON DUTY called him to say he received a call about his son being mauled by that Hale criminal.  
"He's not a criminal!" Stiles objected. "And he wasn't mauling me, pardon you! He kissed me under a mistletoe and it was super romantic! "  
"Oh my God, was that old bat here again?" Erica jumped up, ready to storm out before Boyd grabbed her by the waist. "Wow, calm down, girl"  
"Mrs. Harris?" Stiles looked confused. "Why would she call the cops on us?"  
"Cause she's a witch with no life?" Isaac offered.

 

"Tell Derek he's coming to dinner this Friday" Sheriff said before he hung up.  
"I'd rather go to jail again" Derek let his head fall into his hands.  
"That is still an option" Stiles bit his lip.  
"I swear to God, I say this a lot, but I am actually going to rip her throat out with my teeth" Derek gritted.  
That old lady was a menace.

________________________________________  
"Vir-virgin sacrifices?" Stiles's stuttered. "Are you kidding me?"  
"From what little information we have, the second body Lydia found was also of a virgin." Isaac told him.  
"Deeeereeeek" Stiles whined. "Get down here and take off your pants. My lack of sexual experience is literally threatening my life. Stop acting so noble and bend me over the table"  
"That is a lovely image, Stiles, thank you" Boyd made a grimace.

 

"Shut up, your girlfriend is putting out." he pointed an accusatory finger at his pack mate. "My guy has principles or some shit and UNDERAGE is the only word he sees these days."  
"That's cause you are underage and John will arrest me and cut my balls if I touch you with a ten foot pole in any way that's sexual" guy with principles came into the room and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"They're killing virgins. You know who's a virgin, Derek? ME! Your boyfriend Stiles is a virgin and therefore in danger of being maimed and killed by whatever is sacrificing these people" he ranted.  
"We will protect you, between the 8 of us we can keep you safe" Derek assured him.  
'I don't need a baby sitter, I need to get laid!" Stiles smacked his head on the table they were sitting around.

Not that it changed anything.

Well, it didn't change anything cause the Darach person switched from virgins to warriors. Then to healers. And guardians.  
Only for the infamous Darach to turn out to be granny pants wearing substitute teacher, Miss Blake. Who totally ogled Derek that one time he came to pick Scott and Stiles from school. Stiles knew that bitch was evil.  
"I told you she was checking you out!" he cuffed Derek at the back of the head as they headed home , after finally killing the damn thing.

 

"Yeah, I'm with Stiles on this one, she wanted you baaaaad" Isaac dragged out.  
Derek let out a long suffering groan. "And now she's dead. Get over it. "  
"Yeah, my honeybunch got her good" Stiles beamed.  
"Call me honeybunch one more time and I'm gonna kill you, too" Derek leveled him with a look.  
"Sweet cheeks? Sugar buns? Cuddle bear? And who are you kidding, you wanna get up on this" the younger boys shimmied in his seat, grinning up at his boyfriend.  
"Can I paralyze my brain if I stab myself in the ahead" Jackson wondered out loud and that was the end of it.

At least they thought it was.

 

Cause as soon as they got close to the Hale house they caught a sight of Mrs. Harris, snooping around, actually trying to look inside through one of the windows on the bottom floor.  
"You have got to be kidding me" Derek all but flew out of the car. 'Can I help you with something?" he plastered a fake smile. "cause I assume you need something if you're sneaking around my house in the middle of the night"  
Old lady just eyed him for a second then lifted her chin up as if she found it personally offensive that he DARED to ask her why she was snooping around HIS house.  
Back straight as an arrow, the granny walked away.

 

"Just so you know , Mrs. Harris, next time you come to spy and you're caught, I won't hesitate to call the cops I have them on speed dial" Stiles called out after her.  
________________________________________  
Stiles groaned and answered the phone on the third ring:"What?"

"That's no way to talk to your father, Stiles" John's voice came from the other side. 'And Mrs. Harris called again to complain about the excessive noise"  
"What?" Stiles made a grimace. "That old bat called again?"  
"Stiles, help" Derek's pleading voice came from the other room, followed by a sad little "Please"  
"Stiles, you have to do something about it, I can only cover for your ass a certain amount of times" his father said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles almost yelled. "It's a half Kanima-half banshee baby, of course she cries louder than a normal kid. And tell that old hag to shove it"  
"Yes, that would be wise. For the town's sheriff to tell old ladies to shove it. Thank you, Stiles" Sheriff's indignant voice came through.  
"Stiles,seriously, help" Derek cried out again. "Holy is getting immune to my Alpha eyes or growl or whatever, I need you"

 

"Dad, I have to go, I have a screaming kid in my hands and a boyfriend who's losing his mind. Jackson and Lydia will be home soon and then I'll come down to the station and deal with that old bat. Bye" he said and promptly ended the call.  
"Old lightning rod called the cops on us again" he told Derek as he took the little pink screaming bundle away from him.

 

"I swear to God, I'm gonna bite her and hope she dies " the other man glared at the celing like it held great deal of responsibly for his bad luck.  
"And if she doesn't?" Stiles tilted his head. "Holy , what? You're not hungry, you're not wet, you're not teething, you're not gassy, you're supernatural creature of the night so you're not sick, so what do you want?" he cooed to the little girl.  
"Maybe we can have Holy bite her?" Derek gave the little girl a tired smile. "We know Jackson is venomous. She must have inherited something from him"

That's something to hope for.  
________________________________________  
Stiles parked the car and stepped outside only to see Mrs. Harris waiting for him by the door.  
"Lovely, juuust lovely" he groaned. "Ahhh, Mrs. Harris, how have I and /or my family annoyed you this time?"

Big book of complaints by Mrs. Harris was never ending.  
"Laura was in my back yard today" she said highly.  
"Is that so?" Stiles noded along. "You saw her?"  
The woman just cleared her throat. "Not on my property per se but I saw her in the woods. "

"And those woods belong to you?" voice came from the front door and the woman turned around to level the voice holder with a look as the man in question stepped down and wrapped his large arm around Stile's waist before pecking him on the lips. "Cause the last time *I* checked that was still OUR land and you are the one trespassing.

Old bat wasn't done yet. 'Even if so, I think it's highly inappropriate to let your 5 year old daughter play in the woods like some sort of savage" she leveled Derek's beard and huge form with a look.  
The sound of the baby cry came from inside the house.

"Mrs. Harris, let me be very clear on this one. What we allow our daughter to do is none of your business. And if you keep coming here and harassing my family I will get a restraining order. You may know my father in law, the Sheriff and I am not above having and 80 year old arrested. Now if you will excuse me, my husband and I have screaming twins on our hands. Leave. Good day, Mrs. Harris" Derek glared at her as he ushered Stiles into the house and closed the door.

 

"Was Laura really in her back yard? Stiles asked as he advanced towards the nursery.  
"She went to stomp on her flowers cause she called the cops on her baby brother" Derek beamed at Stiles and Stiles laughed back.

"Hey there, screamer. Oh, what is it so important that you have to say, huh?" Stiles smiled as he picked up his crying son in his arms. "Was your daddy paying more attention to your baby sister again?" Stiles teased as he nuzzled the boys chubby cheek only to have the baby almost purr back at him and giggle.  
"Shut up, Stiles" Derek pinched him as he picked up little girl from the crib. She wasn't crying, she was just watching them with wide eyes. "Who's the best little girl ever?" the Alpha cooed to the baby in his arms.

 

"I am, I am" he felt a small body slam into his legs, followed by arms wrapping around them.  
"Of course you are. I'm just buttering Chloe so she doesn't cry. You know you're my favorite person in the world" Derek gave his daughter an exaggerated wink as he picked her up with his other hand.

"Heeeey" Stiles whined and Xander made a "hmph" noise. "Buddy, you and I are on our own" he mock glared at the girls and Derek, then turned to the baby. "Those three girls love us no more" he huffed.  
"I do, I love you, Daddy!" Laura climbed off of her father and wrapped both her arms around Stile's waist. "And I love Xander. He's the cutest when he shifts" she kissed the only part of her baby brother she could reach, his tiny foot.  
"Stiles crouched down to kiss her hair. "You are the cutest" he smiled. "Where is everyone?" he finally asked now that Xander was busy playing with his ear and Claudia sucked on her thumb, head on Derek's shoulder.

 

"Auntie Erica was yelling at Uncle Boyd cause her baby keeps moving and she says she's huge" Laura said with wide eyes. 'So he took her to spam"  
Derek chuckled. 'To spa, honey"  
"Oh, right. The baby was kicking, Daddy!" she told Stiles. "I felt it. It's gonna be big and strong like Uncle Boyd" she was proud.  
"I'm sure" he smiled at her. "And the rest of them?"  
"Isaac and Scott are firing the caterer. That wedding is gonna be a disaster. Lydia and Jackson took the kids to the fair." Derek ticked on his fingers.

 

"Why didn't you went to the fair, sweetie?" Stiles asked his daughter.  
"Cause Mrs. Harris's flowers won't stomp themselves" she beamed up at him. "Serves her right for calling the grandpa on Xander's first full moon. Like he knew better" her tiny face was angry.  
Stiles couldn't help but laugh.  
Yeah, it took some time.  
But standing in the nursery, looking at his family, waiting for the REST of his family to come home?  
It was all worth it.


End file.
